1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to network communications and to digital media sourcing, transmission and rendering.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to low latency media applications where it is important to transmit media data packets from a media source to one or more media destinations as promptly as possible, while also ensuring that all media data packets that may be lost due to transmission errors are retransmitted and received correctly at the media destination. This invention includes a system and methods for anticipating media data packet loss and making preemptive media data packet retransmission requests of the media source.